Noche
by MoonKirishima
Summary: One Shot 18 Los sentimientos de Levi hacia Karina habian cambiado definitivamente. Ahora podia tocarla, podia darle muestras de afecto sin sentir culpa, podia... hacerla su mujer. Ahora habia un Levi completamente diferente. Y en esta parte de su historia juntos, ambos demuestran su amor como nunca, en una noche.


**Noche**

" _Puedo demostrarte que te quiero en cualquier momento del día._

 _Pero para demostrarte que te amo, solo puedo hacerlo en una noche"._

Eran las 2:00 de la madrugada.

Levi se encontraba en su oficina. Sentado en su cómoda silla frente a su escritorio, sosteniendo una taza de té en mano y leyendo unos papeles que sostenía en la otra.

A pesar de su insomnio, se mantenía muy relajado. Pero su paz total se vio interrumpida con unos ligeros golpeteos en la puerta que llamaron su atención.

- _Adelante._ – Concedió, extrañado.

Se trataba de Karina.

Portando un pijama demasiado ligero y reluciendo su largo y negro cabello suelto, había ido a buscarle. Entro y cerró la puerta enseguida, deteniéndose frente a Levi, del otro lado del escritorio.

- _Que haces aquí a esta hora Karina?_ – Pregunto, mirándola de soslayo. – _Es muy tarde._

 _-No puedo dormir… -_ Respondió.

- _La pequeña Clark necesita un cuento? –_ Dijo, sarcástico.

- _Quiero que vengas a dormir conmigo…_

Realmente eran pocas las ocasiones en las que Levi dormía con Karina, o al menos eso intentaba. El insomnio que padecía a veces contagiaba también a ella, y aunque intentaran dormir, resultaban mantenerse despiertos toda la noche. Por ese motivo, prefería más quedarse en su oficina, y así dejar que Karina si durmiera.

- _Karina, no tengo sueño. Si voy contigo, seguirás sin poder dormir._

Ella bajo la mirada, decepcionada. Mientras el coloco la taza de té ya vacia y el puñado de papeles sobre el escritorio, dedicándose a observarla de pies a cabeza.

- _Por cierto… -_ Continuo. Llamando de nuevo la atención de la chica – _Puedo saber por qué motivo andas paseando por toda la base, en pijama? Alguien pudo haberte visto._

Karina levanto la mirada de inmediato, captando a que se refería el joven.

 _-Acaso esta celoso, Capitán? –_ Cuestiono esbozando una sonrisa de lado, esperando una respuesta.

El no respondió.

Pero en efecto, estaba celoso. Le parecía molesto pensar en que alguien pudiera ver a su chica en un pijama muy llamativo que consistía en unos diminutos shorts y un top a tirantes cubriéndole a la altura del ombligo, con una bata por encima que de largo solo le cubría hasta medias piernas. No solo por alucinaciones suyas, sino también porque, ya había escuchado varios comentarios entre reclutas, comentarios bastante halagadores hacia la joven. Y no, no solo ellos. El comándate Erwin estaba incluido, era la razón por la que la tenía bajo sus órdenes directas.

Karina sabía bien que la respuesta era _Sí._ Pero también sabía que no la iba a escuchar del mismo Levi. Con una sonrisa disimulada, se acercó lentamente hacia él. Se sentó en sus piernas, y enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, comenzando a besar su mejilla.

- _Karina… Ya ve a dormir. –_ Ordeno Ackerman.

 _-De verdad eso quieres?_

 _-Si._

 _-Seguro? Creí que no te gustaba que recorriera la base usando pijama… -_ Dijo en son de burla.

Levi la observo, serio. Con una mano, la sujeto por la cintura mientras colocaba la otra sobre su desnuda pierna.

- _No. Tienes, solo un poco de razón. Tendrás que quedarte aquí hasta que tengas ropa decente_

 _-Ah sí? Y que sugiere que haga en la espera, Capitán Levi?_

 _-Puedes hacer lo que quieras…_

Karina lanzo sus labios contra los suyos, uniéndolos en un apasionado beso. Levi le correspondió.

 _-Sigues siendo bastante mala para esto –_ Susurro.

Levi se levantó de aquella silla junto a Karina. Continuando con el beso, de pie, y abrazándola por la cintura.

Despojándola de su bata, la recargo contra el escritorio y la subió en el, acariciando su abdomen descubierto.

Era inevitable, Karina no pudo resistirse a liberar un pequeño gemido tras sentir la mano de Levi en su entrepierna.

De un solo movimiento tiro al suelo todo objeto que se encontraba en aquel mueble, y se recostó, atrayendo a Levi hacia ella.

Y de un momento a otro, el suelo se vio adornado por la chaqueta y camisa de Levi, junto a los shorts y top de Karina.

Sus labios recorrían cada rincón de su cuerpo, deleitando cada segundo a la joven que trataba de calmar sus gemidos con profundos suspiros.

Se posiciono sobre ella, devorando sus labios, y acto seguido, paso a besar su cuello… succionando cual vampiro. Mientras, acariciaba sus piernas.

- _L-levi… -_ Suspiro la chica.

Karina sintió una tensión en su cuerpo al sentir a Levi encajándose en ella.

Y se mantuvieron así, inmóviles, sintiéndose antes de iniciar. Un movimiento contraído de caderas por parte de Karina, fue la señal para indicar a Levi que debían pasar al siguiente nivel.

Una embestida, otra, caricias, besos... más embestidas. Empezando lentamente y aumentando el ritmo con el pasar de los segundos. Karina acariciando y a la vez arañando su espalda cada vez que lo sentía más profundo. Excitándose el uno al otro, en un momento solo para ellos dos.

Y una corriente eléctrica recorriendo el cuerpo de Levi, fue la causa del final de tal acto, causando un gemido en él, el cual tuvo que ser silenciado en los labios de Karina. Finalmente había llegado al clímax.

- _Te amo -_ Confeso Levi.

Unió sus labios a los de Karina nuevamente, pero ahora uniéndolos en un tierno beso, lleno de dulzura y amor.

- _Y yo a ti… -_ Respondió Karina, agitada, apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

°°° FIN °°°

 _ **Nota de la Autora:**_

 _Este OneShot es el primero que escribo. Una disculpa sí estuvo un poco subido de tono, pero me pareció que era la forma perfecta de anunciar oficialmente que estoy trabajando en un FanFic sobre Levi y Karina (Karina es mi Personaje OC). El titulo será "Capitán", y pronto estaré hablando más sobre ello._

 _No sé qué les parezca la idea, pero, "Noche" estará publicado en dos versiones: Inglés y Español. Depende de cada quien como quiera leerlo. "Capitán" solo será publicado al Español._

 _No soy buena escribiendo Lemon, pero, Espero y les haya gustado mucho._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_

 _Si gustas puedes pasarte por mi página de Facebook:_ _ **MELL°NES**_

 _Aquí público lo que puedo sobre anime y hablare sobre mis proyectos FanFiction._


End file.
